disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eat It
Eat It - piosenka z 1984 roku, wykonana przez "Weirda Ala" Yankovica. Jest parodią piosenki Michaela Jacksona "Beat It". Utwór był sukcesem zarówno komercyjnym, jak i krytycznym, dzięki czemu Yankovic otrzymał nagrodę Grammy. Był na 12 miejscu w Stanach Zjednoczonych i na pierwszym miejscu w Australii. Piosenka zgodnie z tytułem opowiada o irytującej misji rodzica, by nakłonić swoje wybredne dziecko do jedzenia. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Doggone Valentine. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna How come you're always such a fussy young man Don't want no Cap'n Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran Well don't you know that other kids are starvin' in Japan So eat it, just eat it Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate Don't want to hear about what kinds of foods you hate You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off you're plate So eat it Don't you tell me you're full Just eat it... eat it Get yourself an egg and beat it Have some more chicken Have some more pie It doesn't matter If it's boiled or fried Just eat it, just eat it Just eat it, just eat it... Woo! Your table manners are a crying shame You're playing with your food, this ain't some kind of game Now, if you starve to death You'll just have yourself to blame So eat it. Just eat it. You better listen, better do as you're told You haven't even touched your tuna casserole You better chow down, or it's gonna get cold So eat it. I don't care if you're full Just eat it... eat it Open up your mouth and feed it Have some more yogurt Have some more Spam It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned Just eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Don't you make me repeat it! Have a banana, have a whole bunch It doesn't matter what you had for lunch Just eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! If it's gettin' cold, reheat it Have a big dinner. Have a light snack If you don't like it, you can't send it back Just eat it! Eat it! Get yourself an egg and beat it! Have some more chicken. Have some more pie It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried Just eat it! Eat it! Don't you make me repeat it! Tłumaczenie na język polski Dlaczego wciąż tak grymasisz, młody czlowieku? Nie chcesz Captain Cruncha*, nie chcesz Raisin Brana* Nie wiesz, że w Japonii inne dzieci głodują Więc zjedz to, po prostu zjedz to Nie chcę się kłócić, nie chcę dyskutować Nie chcę słyszeć o tym czego nienawidzisz jeść Nie dostaniesz deseru nim nie sprzątniesz z talerza Więc zjedz to Nie mów mi, że jesteś pełen tylko zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Zrób sobie jajko i wmuś je w siebie Zjedz jeszcze trochę kurczaka, zjedz jeszcze trochę placka Nie ważne czy jest ugotowane czy usmażone Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to uuu Twoje maniery przy stole to wielki wstyd Bawisz się jedzeniem, to nie zabawa jest Jeśli się zagłodzisz na śmierć będziesz musiał za to tylko siebie winić Więc zjedz to, po prostu zjedz to Lepiej słuchaj, lepiej rób co ci każą Nie tknąłeś nawet swojej zapiekanki z tuńczyka Lepiej wcinaj albo wystygnie Więc zjedz to Nie interesuje mnie czy jesteś pełen Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Otwórz usta i nakarm je Zjedz trochę jogurtu, zjedz trochę mielonki Nie ważne czy jest świeże czy z puszki Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Nie każ mi powtarzać Zjedz banana, zjedz całą kiść Nie ważne co jadłeś na obiad Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Jeśli stygnie odgrzej Zjedz duży obiad, zjedz małą przekąskę Jeśli ci nie smakuje nie możesz tego zwrócić Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Zrób sobie jajko i wmuś je w siebie (o panie) Zjedz jeszcze trochę kurczaka, zjedz jeszcze trochę placka Nie ważne czy jest ugotowane czy usmażone Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to Nie każ mi powtarzać (o nie) Zjedz banana, zjedz całą kiść Nie ważne co jadłeś na obiad Po prostu zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to, zjedz to *nazwy płatków śniadaniowych Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine